I Won't Let Anything Happen To You
by tadbitdead
Summary: Short fanfic of Stefan/Caroline scene from 2.02 Brave New World.


He tried to kill me. Why am I surprised? He s tried before. Caroline Forbes felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, the blood around her chin drying slowly. She wasn t surprised no, but she was..at the least shocked. Damon had actually tried to kill her. Twice just moments ago, and then probably more than that before. The only time she could remember was at the Founders Party they d attended together. She could faintly recall being bit, being not so lightly put on the ground then waking up alone in the dark. The blonde could feel more tears springing to her eyes again as the younger Salvatore, Stefan, lead her to the nearby bathroom. And moments later she was pushing open the door with verbal cries escaping her. She could feel a hand settle on her lower back and help her along forward until she lock her fingers around the sink built into the tiled wall. A mirror straight above to where she could see just how much of a complete wreck she was. Not just emotionally now; on the outside too.  
>Bonnie hates me too. A voice broke through, the look on her friends face flickering behind her now shut eyelids, more tears flowing. Stefan was doing something beside her, the sound of rummaging and water before his voice broke through with a hasty Come on, come on and a paper towel dampened with water was pressed onto her from the right. She hates me! Bonnie hates me. was what erupted from her red-stained lips, feeling a hand coming close and wiping away the blood there. No, no, no. she heard Stefan s familiar voice mutter near her side, the rest of the words from his sentence only heard as a fuzz. Like a radio channel gone dead. And what about Matt? She couldn t help the question, or the quickening of her rough breaths. Shhhhhh! She thought it was the annoying murmur in her head again, but it was Stefan. Stefan that stood beside her, moving her hair aside and attempting to remove the blood from her chin. Half successful from her quick glance up at her reflection. Blah blah blah let s just get this blood cleaned up . And then the hand on her upper back was gone, out the corner of her eyes Stefan was moving. But she found there was a paper towel in her hand and she crunched it slightly, fingers grasped tightly on it before she started wiping rather roughly at her red-palmed left hand. The stubborn blood wouldn t come off. I m a murderer. Still some more scrubbing, blood slowly being removed from her pale fingertips. A small sniffle, hard swallow and another mutter; I m a monster. You re emotions are heightened right now. It s part of the transformation, Is that why I m in ultimate spaz-mode! It s completely normal. I promise you. But Caroline was not focused on Stefan s words, her eyes had become slightly wider and her breathing was coming in shallow, quickly and in more gasp-like ways. Her reflection had changed. Not just a bloody face anymore, a bloody face with veins. Red eyes. I m a monster. Her hands raised - seemingly slowly but most probably not - only to slam down onto the rim of the sink before she turned on her heel. Why does this keep happening to my face! She questioned loudly, hands now covering her eyes and the rest of her face. Hide your face, you monster. No one wants to see it. That damned voice again, go away! I m hideous! She couldn t resist the words, they were true. She was hideous, red eyes and veins sticking out would make her any less of a bloody monster. Caroline, Caroline, look at me! Stefan s voice snapped through her dazed mind, though she looked up she still felt horrible and..not stable. Her sobs remained, eyes dark and watery. Look at my face, look at my face! Some more Shh s! and she began to notice. The veins she d seen only moments ago under her own usually-bright eyes were beginning to show under Stefan s beautiful, green-ish eyes. It doesn t only happen to me. It was assured now, it was normal for vampires. Right? See? See that? Caroline nodded to his words, a silent reply because she didn t trust her voice at the moment. If she spoke her sobbing would heighten just as much as her said emotions. When you feel the blood rushing you tell yourself that you re gonna get through it. That you re strong enough - yes, yes, she was shaking her head now despite of Stefan s reassuring words. She wasn t that strong. No matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it you fight it off. Bury it. Look at me, watch me. Caroline looked up, now vaguely aware of the soft hands on either sides of her head. Her gaze locked on Stefan s features, watching as he had ordered. He was muttering something but she only saw his lips moving in a rush, his fingers reaching up and brushing away from hair from her now doubt tear-stained face. He was taking a deep breath now, letting it out simply and almost instructively. Am I supposed to copy him? She felt like she was a little kid, learning how to read a book all over again.<br>But she did it, her eyes becoming more focus and less tear filled. A few last short breaths before she did what he had done, taken a deep breath and let it out. Just breathe. That s good. Stefan half-whispered, her sensitive hearing picking up on it in an instant. Caroline felt better now, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. No more tears, no more sobs, just a calming vibe as she lifted her eyes to look at Stefan. A smile curled on his lips for a moment, a slight one but it had faded before she was sure it had even been there for sure. Why did Katherine do this to me? The million dollar question. There it was. Out in the open for any to answer though only Stefan was there to reply to. The honest one, the Salvatore brother she knew she could trust with her life just after the past few minutes. He was shaking his head slightly. I don t know. Simple answer. I wish I did. So do I. Hey, hey. I promise I will not let anything happen to you. And then she was being brought forward into a hug. No hesitation, no thought that Elena would go into bitch-mode as Caroline herself would at the contact - she just allowed one hand to take a grip onto his arm and bury her face onto his chest, hiding her sad features easily. Though she was crying again, she felt safe her. Safe in Stefan s arms. Didn t want to leave them, go near any other person again because they all hurt her in the long run.  
>She could only hope he wouldn t <div> 


End file.
